bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Legnalia/My units
These are the units I have which may be of use to others. Will include 4 star to 8 star. Written as follows: Name - Level - Extra Skill unlocked or not (BB lvl) - Bonus ES (if equipped) - Spheres --- Stats will be written under the details --- 8 Star Silas (Oracle) - lvl 150 - ES unlocked - 20% Stat+ Oracle - Blighted Seal/Vorpal Chainblades HP-13413 , Atk-10103 , Def-4021 , Rec-4188 (Enhance-A,B,C,H,I) Kulyuk(Guardian) - lvl 150 - ES unlocked - 10% HP+ - Illusion Gizmo/Duel Fragment HP-11839 , Atk-4660 , Def-3265 , Rec-2640 (Enhance-A,B) Sakura Miku(Anima) - lvl 68 - ES unlocked - Crit great+ in BB - Sol Creator/Glacies Staff HP-8598 , Atk-2899 , Def-2743 , Rec-2649 7 Star Lilith XTF (Lord) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - Stat+ if HP -50% - Steeple Rose/Blades of Ultor HP-7628 , Atk-3906 , Def-3461 , Rec-2544 Zelnite (Guardian) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - Crit great+ in BB - Vulcan Axe/Evil Shard HP-9955 , Atk-3875 , Def-2805 , Rec-2424 Ciara (Lord) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - 15% stat+ - Demon Bow/Phantom Gizmo HP-10896 , Atk-4458 , Def-3487 , Rec-3037 Semira (Breaker) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - Atk+ when HP full - Refined Gem/Holy Eight HP-7000, Atk-3458 , Def-2665 , Rec-2665 Raydn (Lord) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - BB+ when dmg exceed amount - Swordian Atwight/Golem Core HP-6654 , Atk-3126 , Def-3126 , Rec-1897 Eclise(Oracle) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - Damage- BB+ while guard - Sacred Crystal/Eremorn Aegis HP-9102 , Atk-2793 , Def-3294 , Rec-3305 Krantz(Lord) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - 20% Stat+ Lords - Heresy Orb/Existence Jewel HP-12135 , Atk-4544 , Def-4422 , Rec-4083 Reud(Anima) - lvl 120 - ES unlocked - 15% Stat+ - Demon Crown/Obsidian Core Amplifier HP-9697 , Atk-5816 , Def-2947 , Rec-2510 Lafiel(Lord) - lvl 88 - ES unlocked - No Elif - Dandelga/Star Blade HP-7927 , Atk-2960 , Def-2488 , Rec-2333 Azurai(Lord) - lvl 66 - ES unlocked - No Eglif - Delusion Device/Thunder Pearl HP-6283 , Atk-2434 , Def-2144 , Rec-1977 Azurai(Breaker) - lvl 10 - BB 2 - No Eglif - Legwand Gem HP-6530 , Atk-2553 , Def-2200 , Rec-2071 6 Star Layla (Guardian) - lvl 85 - BB 1 - No Eglif - Piany Flower/Leomurg HP-7254 , Atk-2225 , Def-3139 , Rec-2260 Fadahl (Lord) - lvl 100 - BB 1 - Crit boost BB gauge - World Lance/Batootha HP-5874 , Atk-2648 , Def-2627 , Rec-1845 Matah (Breaker) - lvl 100 - BB/Sbb 10/1 - No Eglif - Spirit Tiara HP-5970 , Atk-2109 , Def-1751 , Rec-1982 Kaito (Breaker) - lvl 100 - BB 1 - No Eglif - Urias HP-6155 , Atl-2931 , Def-2501 , Rec-1704 Altri (Anima) - lvl 100 - BB/SBB 10 - No Eglif - Stealth Robe/Xentar HP-8964 , Atk-1693 , Def-1960 , Rec-1151 Maxwell (Lord) - lvl 1 - BB 1 - No Eglif - No Sphere HP- 4300 , Atk- 1400 , Def-1300 , Rec-1400 Malevolent (Lord) - lvl 1 - BB 1 - No Eglif - No sphere HP-4400 , Atk-1300 , Def-1500 , Rec-1200 Quartz (Breaker) - lvl 75 - BB 1 - No Eglif - No sphere HP-5741 , Atk-2204 , Def-1805 , Rec-1798 Tazer (Oracle) - lvl 8 - BB 1 - No Eglif - No sphere HP-4371 - Atk-1664 , Def-1575 , Rec-1386 5 Stars To much to list like above, so will list just name and level. Golzo (Oracle) 80 , Isterio (Anima) 80 , Belzeft (Breaker) 1 , Rouche (Anima) 1 Julius (Breaker) 1 , Charla (Oracle) 1 , Chrome (Breaker) 80 , Owen (Lord) 55 Michele (Lord) 80 , Belardo (Anima) 80 , Leona (Guardian) 80 , Astall (Lord) 1 Zeal (Anima) 80 , Noah (Lord) 1 , Nadore (Guardian) 1 , Miku (Guardian) 55 Grahdens (Lord) 64 , Shida (Anima) 80 , Darvanshel (Guardian) 80 , Sirius (Breaker) 1 Dolk (Anima) 80 , Avant (Anima) 8 , Adel (Guardian) 1 , Reis (Breaker) 1 Laberd (Lord) 1 , Libera (Oracle) 55 , Nyala (Anima) 1 , Allanon (Breaker) 1 Korzan (Anima) 1 , Lance (Lord) 1 , Zedus (Breaker) 1 , Nick (Anima) 1 Lune (Anima) 80 4 Star Belfura 60 , Len 1 , Euryalis 1 , Grievesnare 1 , Stormwing 1 Yuri 1 , Stahn 1 , Rutee 1 , Rita 1 Got Luna (2 star) and Lorand (3 Star) as well. Let me know what you think of the units. Which ones should I definitely try out or trash for merit? =(^,.,^)= Category:Blog posts